The Son of a Maou
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Harry Potter is not who everyone knows him to be. In fact, he is the Heir to the throne of Shin Makoku, a demon land currently at war with the humans. with two wars over his head who will Harry rely on. Why his secret protector of course: Draco Malfoy


**The-Son-of-a-Maou Prologue: It's All About Family**

A smile crossed the face of the young Maou as he heard the crying of a baby. Strong and healthy crying that belonged to no other but his own son. It wasn't until he entered the small room where the cries were the strongest that his soft small smile became a full blown grin. Truly his family was beautiful.

On top of his bed, resting with his back against the headboard, was the breathtaking ex-prince Wolfram von Bielefeld holding the producer of the sobbing Yuuri had heard from outside. Even sweating, tired, and worn the young ex-prince was the picture of beauty with his golden blond locks plastered attractively to his face, his emerald green jewels shining brightly as his smile lit his pale, flushed face. _That-_ Yuuri thought fondly –_is my family._

When the green stones turned to the Maou, a frown replaced the smile making Yuuri mentally yell for its immediate return. What his love said though, made Yuuri forget all about that frown.

"What are you still doing at the door you wimp? Get over here and greet your son." Wolfram ordered, though no venom was present on the words spoken.

That was indeed what Yuuri did. He rushed forward, almost running into Gisela in his rush to claim the spot beside the bed. The young healer merely laughed at the act, watching the 'Royal Couple' and their new addition. The two young men have grown greatly, both together, and on their own. They will make fine father's for that lucky little boy in the Mazoku's arms.

The double black smiled happily as he finally got close enough to define his son. The youngster was…cute, for lack of a better adjective. He possessed his Father's black head of hair, but his Papa's fair and pale skin, and there was no doubt in Yuuri's mind that once those eyes finally open, they will be a startling emerald, also like his Papa.

"He's yours you know. He is expecting to be held by his father." Was the blonde's sly awakening. He knew is husband was in shock of their child's rather amazing cuteness, as he had been where Gisela had first given him the child.

It had seemed that the words worked in their job, because Yuuri instantly snapped from his stupor and held out his arms for Wolfram to give him their baby.

"Beautiful." He breathed as the baby's comfortable weight landed in his awaiting arms. "He's beautiful Wolf."

That made the blond snort.

"And you were expecting any less from our child. Really wimp, nothing that comes near us is ever not up to royal standers." Was his haughty reply, but that just made Yuuri chuckle. Being the Demon King, made that statement not only accurate but unmistakable true.

It was at this moment that Gisela decided to announce her presence. With a smile of her own she addressed the pleased couple.

"Your Majesty, Lord von Bielefeld, please allow yourselves and the baby some rest." She used her 'authority' voice as she was in charge of their health and well being, and as Yuuri made to protest, she raised a hand and continued. "And don't come to me with the 'I was outside the whole time' I could hear you panicking and pacing despite Lord von Bielefeld's screams. You were stressing yourself out, out there and now you will rest or my name isn't Gisela von Chreist."

Despite his wants for protest, Yuuri knew her statement was true. He had been racing with worry on the other side of the door as he heard Wolfram's screams and yells. Conrart had assured him everything was alright, smiling his usually calm smile, even though Yuuri could see the worry lines on Conrart's face as he too listened to his little brother's pain. Greta was also worried for Wolfram, but her excitements at the soon-to-be birth of her little brother won over her better judgment and she instead practically jumped up and down in anticipation. Even the stern but kind priestess Ulrike had sent her regards with Dacauscas when the poor young night had been near enough to the Tomb of the Great One.

Their presence had made Yuuri smile inside, but the absence of the others had left him even more on edge.

Gwendal, Gunter, Cecillie, and Murata had not been able to show their support however, due to a meeting with the Human's king Saralegui. It had actually been an event that the Demon King had been expected to attend, but the birth of his first heir had taken priority over the Human Land's king. After all, Yuuri had plagued that he would not let Wolfram go through any of the pregnancy alone, and that included labor.

At that moment, the door opened again, this time it reveled Greta and Conrart. In Greta's small hands were a few flowers from Cecillie's garden. Ones Yuuri recognized almost instantly. They were a few of the previous Queen's prized: 'Beautiful Wolframs' and 'Conrad Stands Talls' as well as her new one's 'Filled with Yuuri's Naïvetés'. Combined as they were in the little girl's hand, the flowers looked radiant.

"Yuuri, Wolfram. Conrad helped me pick up these flowers!" she started excitedly trying to remain polite over her rush to see her little brother. "He said Lady Celi wouldn't mind if I gave them to you." As she handed the flowers over to her daddy Wolfram, her gaze rolled over the little bundle in the arms of her daddy Yuuri.

Yuuri spotted this, and as Wolfram finished thanking the little girl, Yuuri introduced them.

"Young Lady Greta." He began in a playful deep voice. "This you your younger brother: Heroyuki von Bielefeld-Shibuya."

Greta smiled and laughed as she softly pet the young baby's head, behind her Yuuri saw Conrart smile pleasantly and wider than his normal. Wolfram must have spotted that too because he spoke next, directing it to his Little Big Brother.

"Yes Conrart, we have chosen to name him Heroyuki: Hero of the snow. As you know, Mother had insisted on his name being Hero, while you have talked about meaning of winter words. This was our final choice, so be glad we even considered your input." The hot-headed ex-prince retorted quickly before turning the other way and crossing his arms other his chest. It was meant as an act of dignity, but in his pit nightgown, Wolfram only managed to look cute and pouty.

Conrart laughed lightly at his brother, though his eyes showed the depths of his pleasure. He too pet the head of the newly birthed baby.

"Yes, I am aware of the meaning of your choice Wolfram. And I thank you. You too Your Majesty."

Yuuri sighed in exasperation at hearing this and as he made to correct his godfather, he was interrupted by said man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant, Yuuri." Conrart smiled at his godson knowing the young Maou was going to comment of his slip up. He had given Yuuri his name, so he might as well use it after all.

Yuuri gave a self satisfied smile, turning to his son. The boy had been sleeping through the entre of his adopted daughter and his godfather, and it had stopped crying when it was placed in Yuuri's arms. But now, as Yuuri peered down at the slightly round face of his son, he was finally able to witness what he had already known.

Wide deep green emeralds stared up at him almost sweetly, and he just could not help smiling back.

He had been worried that as the King, he would not have much time with his family. But as he looked down at the green eyes of his birth son, he couldn't help but think that even if he had to rush paperwork, he'd do everything to protect his family.

~~~!YuuRam!~~~

A baby's cries brought an end to Yuuri's pleasant dreams; he sighed at what was quickly becoming a routine for him and his husband. He stayed in bed, awaiting what he knew was inevitably coming. It only took a few seconds for his love to stir in his arms, also being dragged kicking and screaming from his much needed sleep.

"Yuu." Wolfram whined out as the crying got louder. "I went last time. Now it's yours." He yawned loudly before turning his back on Yuuri.

In all fairness, the statement was not exactly the truth. Last time, Wolfram had to be carried to their child's room so the child could be fed. Yuuri even stayed with the blond till their treasure was once again resting peacefully in his rather large crib, and of course, Yuuri was prepared to do so, once again.

"Wolf." He shook his partner combing a hand through his messy blond locks. "Wolf, I can't feed our child, only you can do that." To his credit, he was trying to be reasonable in his half-asleep state. It was already the twelfth night that they had been through this same conversation. The twelfth night in which Yuuri has been missing sleep, he was surprised he hadn't snapped at Gunter today when the man had just refused to leave him alone until the Human Peace paperwork had been done. Lucky for him though that Conrart had stepped in and decided to convince rather than annoy Yuuri into doing the work.

Really, sleep is a priority; he should not be skipping as much of it as he has been lately. Even Wolfram has been lacking in his trainings. But the poor blond was the only one with the…equipment to feed the twelve day old baby, and Yuuri was surely not going to let his Wolf go through this alone. So reluctantly, he rose from the warmth of his bed, dragging a protesting Wolfram with him.

Once they were both standing, Wolfram continued to almost lay on Yuuri as the double black looked briefly at the window where a full moon shun into the room before sliding an arm down to the back of the blonde's knees to make picking him up easier. It proved to be no problem for the Maou as he walked to the baby room with Wolfram carefully cradled in his chest. _The hot tempered brat really did look most cute when asleep _Yuuri thought as be finally entered the room.

The loud wailing seemed to be louder in the room, and in an instant, Wolfram was up and out of Yuuri's arms before the young half demon could blink.

"Oh, my poor Hero. Are you hungry baby? Stop crying now child, I'm right here." Wolfram seemed to change from sleepy to motherly in seconds and the black haired boy had to blink a couple of times before he smiled fondly at his love.

"Now child, drink and be still. I cannot wait till you are old enough to train. I'll pay you back for these all nighters with a vengeance." Even as the blond said this, he smiled as the child latched onto his perky pink nipple. "Really, you are your father's child. Let's just hope you don't turn out as wimpy as he did."

The playful edge to those words made Yuuri shake his head and smile. He had long since discovered that the only reason Wolfram called him 'wimp' had been as a pet-name and a term of endearment if he can say so.

"Now now Wolf," he spoke for the first time since coming into their son's room. "Don't go putting those kinds of things in Heroyuki's head. The last thing he needs is to think that his dad actually is a wimp." As he said this, he slid behind his love who stood with his back to the door and was holding their son to his chest.

With no hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist he had missed so much when Wolfram was pregnant. It had been the longest nine months and a half of his life.

"Don't worry about that Yuuri." Wolfram reassured him, sinking deeply into his embrace. He had missed being held this way, closely and warmly without the worry of his overgrown belly. "If our son ever does think you are a wimp, I have no doubt in my mind that you shall effectively prove him wrong." While he spoke he deliberately ground his hips down on his husband's lower parts. Effectively rubbing his ass on the cock behind him.

"Damn Wolf!" Yuuri growled in his ear. It had been months since they were intertwined in the boast of pleasure. Months since they had the chance to wrap themselves around each other.

Wolfram must have felt it too because he let out the sexiest whimper Yuuri had heard in a long while.

"Yu-Yuuri." The Mazoku muttered haughtily. Why had this not been the first this he did after getting rid of the huge stomach? How much he had missed being intimate with his love. "Please, after Hero is done, can we…"

He didn't finish. Not daring to finish in the presence of their child, but they both knew the meaning of those words.

Carefully, Yuuri turned Wolfram's head till the blonde's lips were only centimeters apart from his own. "You don't even need to ask Wolf. I'd miss sleep for that, willingly too." Was the whispered reply before lips met together. It was a soft kiss. Just lips nipping at the other's moving with the others. They were not new to this part of the territory, but every time it was explored, it was a thrill.

Just as Wolfram gave a final lick to Yuuri's soft lips, the baby began wiggling in his arms telling him without words that it was no longer hungry. This was like a blessing to the royal couple.

It took minutes for Wolfram to get the baby back in the crib, and when he did he was attacked from behind. Biting and nipping at his neck were Yuuri's lips and teeth, and after a long while of none of these types of touches, Wolfram was sensitive.

"Yuuri…" he panted bring his arms up to wrap around the neck of the man behind him. "Bed chambers." That was all he needed, in one smooth motion, Yuuri turned his love around to face him, pulling the blonde's legs up to wrap them around his waist. At the first touch of Wolfram's excitement to his, Yuuri was moaning. How long has it been since he had Wolfram like this? Panting, moaning, and yelling his name, ordering him to go deeper, harder.

It took no time at all for Wolfram to be on his back on top of their bed. Nothing would ever feel as good as being so close to Wolf. Nothing was ever going to be enough after he'd tasted the blond treasure he had the pleasure to call _his_! For the moment, all Yuuri could do to suppress his happiness and joy was focus on pleasuring Wolfram. It was all he had to do.

* * *

**alright...i was bored...and it's been in my laptop for a while now so i just decided i should post it now...i hope you like it. Harry=Heroyuki...but in the future he'll be called Harry, even by Yuuri and Wolfram...i don't really like it when the main character's name gets changed...it make it much too confusing. review and i'll see what i can do for chapter 1! Much love**

**-Axdray  
**


End file.
